


More

by xxxxsuozi



Category: GNZ48
Genre: 林嘉佩, 罗寒月, 阳青颖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: * 慎入
Kudos: 2





	More

“哎哟你这家伙怎么这么重！”

罗寒月觉得自己就不该答应去吃什么烧烤，这群人一个二个喝个烂醉，这状态自然不可能回什么生活中心了，要是被人拍到那可不得了。

她扛着阳青颖爬了几层楼，整个人都累的快虚脱了，主要是这喝醉了的人一点也不老实，手在她身上乱摸也就算了，竟然还想亲她？！罗寒月告诉自己不要跟醉鬼一般见识，然后就一把嫌弃地将阳青颖甩在地上，然后蹲下去在她身上找钥匙。

“唔...你要在楼道里跟我做吗？”

“做你爹啊，给我老实点！”罗寒月气不打一处来，这喝了酒的人嘴上也没个门把，乱七八糟的荤话一股脑地往外说，“你可闭嘴吧你，留着给你家林嘉佩说去吧！”

果然听见林嘉佩三个字阳青颖就立马噤了声，嘴里嘟哝了几句话，不过罗寒月没有听见。

她摸到了钥匙，打开了门，几下把这个醉醺醺的家伙拖了进去，作势就要扔到沙发上。但不知道那家伙又发什么疯，在倒下的瞬间一把子抓住她的衣领，脚尖还刚好踢到她的小腿，罗寒月痛呼一声，身子也失了平衡，跟着倒在了沙发上。

一股浓烈的酒气扑面而来，罗寒月被熏得够呛，鼻子里全是酒精的味道和苦艾的味道，“你有毛病啊！”差一点点就亲到了！要真被亲到，罗寒月不怀疑自己可能会在这掐死阳青颖。

“嗯唔...老罗，你身上好好闻。”

罗寒月听见了开门的声音，抬眼便瞧见了从房间里出来的林嘉佩。

...她突然察觉这个姿势好像，不太对劲。

打了个哈哈，罗寒月立马爬了起来，有些尴尬地看着林嘉佩，“啊，佩佩，我先回去了，辣条就交给你照顾了！”没有过多的停留，她拍了拍身上并不存在的灰，逃也似的离开了这儿，还贴心的关了门。

“还能动吗？”林嘉佩拍了拍阳青颖的脸，手掌触碰到的温度意外的高，她觉得不能把人丢客厅，但是她这小身板搬运起来好像有些困难。

“呃...回房间...困。”阳青颖竟是自己爬了起来，虽然这几步走的摇摇晃晃的，但在林嘉佩的搀扶下还是顺利躺到了床上。

“你别急着睡。”这要是睡了，明天早上起来不知道头疼成什么样，林嘉佩泡了杯解酒茶，抬起阳青颖的头看着她一点一点喝光。

“唔...佩佩...”喝醉了酒的Alpha格外的粘人，喝完茶后也不愿意乖乖躺好，偏要抱着人磨磨蹭蹭，说什么也不肯放手。

“你放...呃！？”林嘉佩刚要去扯腰上的手，突然觉着脊尾处一阵湿淋淋的触感，她僵了一下，伸手想去捉住什么，但只捏住一片滑溜，反而还被对方捉住了。

那是一条类似藤蔓一样的东西。林嘉佩自然认得那是什么，那是阳青颖的精神兽，或许是因为喝醉了意识混乱，精神不稳定，精神兽才莫名其妙跑了出来。

另一只手推了推阳青颖，“你把它收回去。”可话只说了一半，就被藤蔓趁虚而入，径直捣入她的嘴中，塞满了她的口腔。

“出去...唔...”她支吾着又发出了些声音，尝试着把嘴里的东西吐出来，那家伙一直在她嘴里搅弄，还试图钻到更深的地方去，喉头被戳弄的让她反胃，这藤蔓不断在分泌液体，但尝上去竟然是甜的，这甜腻的粘液大部分顺着喉咙滑了进去，另一部分则是混着她的唾液一起从缝隙间流出，弄湿了她这才洗过的睡衣。

事情好像有些不对劲。她的手脚很快都被分裂出的几根藤蔓抓住了，粘腻的触感并不好受，可阳青颖却跟没事人似的呼呼抱着她的腰呼呼大睡。

&*%#（泰国脏话）

她本就被Alpha的信息素弄得有些发热，这没脑子的东西还不断往她衣服里钻，林嘉佩挣扎了几下，却被束缚的更紧，她有些急了。

她睡觉本来就只穿了睡衣，贴身衣物除了内裤就没有别的了，以至于她能清晰地感受到那根纤细冰冷的藤蔓是怎么贴着她的腰腹向上滑动，是怎么挑弄她的乳首的。虽然并非自愿，但桃红的乳尖还是被玩弄的胀的发红发硬，她又被堵着嘴，只能咿咿呀呀的发出一些不明词汇，乳肉被藤蔓随意的亵玩着，留下了一道道泛着水泽的痕迹。

她的衣服已经被藤蔓卷下了，显然这精神兽并不知道满足，林嘉佩感觉到有一根阴冷湿滑的藤蔓顺着臀缝滑了进去，但她本人却对此毫无反抗的意思，甚至主动抬腰贴近那东西。Omega早就在Alpha信息素和藤蔓的挑逗下——又或许是刚刚吞下的奇怪液体——进入了发情的状态。

与此同时她觉得眼前一黑，似乎有一根藤蔓遮挡住了她的眼睛。视线受阻让感官变得更加强烈，藤蔓上的液体与她腿间的液体混在一起时她甚至恍惚听到了水声，那枝触并不着急进入，而是耐心地在腿间滑动，一次次地戳弄那小巧的阴蒂，而后又去挑拨那敏感的穴口，从那儿流出的爱液又随着藤蔓的滑动扩散开来。

发情期的Omega身体是难以想象的敏感，光是这浅显的调弄都能让其达到高潮。她的身体微微抽搐着，大片的爱液从穴口涌出，打湿了她的大腿，甚至打湿了阳青颖的衣服。但林嘉佩对这些一无所知，她眼角泛红，一条条泪痕挂在上面，嘴因为被长时间撑开而有些脱力，不断有涎水顺着嘴角流下，身体因欲望泛着潮红，平坦的腹部一松一弛，跟着主人的呼吸走在了一起。

“啊...”那须尖试探着戳进了穴口，只探进了一点点就退了出来，这样反复戳弄了几次，反而让林嘉佩有些受不了了。

“什...？”与藤蔓截然不同的触感触碰到穴口时倒是让林嘉佩被吓了一跳，随即她意识到自己是在干什么...而且阳青颖的手早不知道什么时候就已经放开她了、

阳青颖醒了，甚至不知道是什么时候醒的。她看上去并没有醒酒的样子，脸上还挂着两坨红腮，眼睛却不像之前那么涣散了，而是直勾勾地盯着林嘉佩的两腿间，那儿的藤蔓已经自动撤离了，而之前的“杰作”自然也展现在了主人面前，Alpha看的喉咙发紧，相比与藤蔓粗糙许多的手指只是拨弄了几下那晶莹的穴口，便有大片液体顺溜而出，把手弄得黏糊糊的。

她早就醒了，Omega的信息素那么浓，她怎么可能睡的着呢？

裤子里的家伙早就憋的发疼了，在宽松的裤子下鼓起好大一团，她几下脱了裤子，昂扬的腺体浑身都是粉红色的，她没有多余的动作，自家精神兽乖巧的帮她调整好了林嘉佩的姿势，她只要挺挺腰，便能将腺体送入那快活的地方。

她轻轻摩擦了几下，性器上便沾染了同样晶莹的液体，却在灯光下现得越发的骇人。即使是醉酒也不能阻止作为一个Alpha的本能，尽管她脑袋还迷糊着，但身体已经在本能的引导下先一步动作。庞大的腺体挑开阴唇缓缓顶入，那湿热温润的甬道夹的她双眼发红，直到性器完全送入，她缓了几秒，便迫不及待地抽动起来。

发情期的Omega水多的惊人，柔软的甬道天生就是为了接纳Alpha而生，虽然一开始现得有些吃力，但很快便接纳了着庞大的异物，蠕动着包裹住了腺体，Alpha喘的声音比Omega还大，阳青颖抬起头来，看着自家Omega仰着头小声急喘，脆弱纤细的脖颈暴露在她面前，一道道鲜明的水迹顺着脖颈流下，她咽了咽喉，低头便咬了下去。

现在情欲中的林嘉佩已经分不清自己在哪了，身体各个敏感处都被一刻不停的玩弄，让她除了喘息什么也做不了，源源不断的快感侵蚀着大脑，就连简单的思考都无法进行了。

Omega总是被动热衷于情事，那么Alpha便是主动了，细嫩的皮肤被自己含在嘴中，阳青颖也热衷于在林嘉佩身上留下更多自己的痕迹，很快她主动接过了精神兽留下的工作，两只揉弄起被卷出一道道勒痕的乳房，低头吻上了林嘉佩的嘴唇。

但她并没有收回精神兽，仍让它紧紧束缚着林嘉佩的四肢。

“啊...林嘉佩...”交合处溢出的浊液越来越多，以至于在拍打下泛起了泡沫，腺体总是整根抽出又楔入，每次都能带出大量的爱液，甚至在她顶入时还能感受到林嘉佩的颤抖，对方的小腹总是伴随着自己的动作一上一下地起伏，就好像在呼吸一样。同时她明显地感受到越绞越紧的软肉，动作也情不自禁地跟着快了起来。

但喝了酒的人总是会突然突发奇想。

就在Omega将要再度达到高潮时，阳青颖却突然停了下来。她饶有趣味地打量着林嘉佩失神的双眼，以及颤抖着咬着腺体的唇肉，那儿还正不断吐着透明的液体，粘嗒嗒的沾在她们腿间。

“呜...”身体的欲望得不到满足，反馈到大脑的不满被放大了几倍，排山倒海而来的欲念几乎压垮了她，林嘉佩呜咽了几声，本能地拱了拱腰，主动地套弄了几下腺体，却又因为体力不支以及行动受阻而败下阵来，就当她好不容易熬过这折磨人的瘙痒后，阳青颖却又重新动了起来。

这大概就是恶趣味罢了。

阳青颖把人翻了过来，仍然坚挺的性器又重新抽动起来，Omega的背部也布满了绯红，像是成熟的果物，有着特有的香气，她拨开了林嘉佩的头发，轻易找到了那已经红肿不堪的腺体。她没急着咬，而是用手去抚摸，上面有上次咬时留下的牙印，不断有信息素随着她的操弄溢出，她嗅了嗅，觉着身心都舒畅了不少。

她拍了拍Omega主动翘起的臀，上面还有藤蔓勒过的痕迹和残留的液体，看上去像一颗水灵灵的蜜桃，阳青颖又揉了揉，在上面留下了自己的指印。

“快...唔...”又不给她说完话的机会，藤蔓几乎是见缝插针一般涌入了她的口中，甚至还模仿起了阳青颖的动作抽动起来，却又有些粗暴，还屡次顶出林嘉佩的泪后才算是找好了力度。

“哈...哈...”阳青颖一手掐着林嘉佩的后颈，一手抓着她的侧腰，性器在不知道抽送了多少次之后终于有了释放的冲动，此时正好林嘉佩又要到了，她便顺势快速抽送了起来，在Omega高潮的同时才狠心顶入生殖腔中，在成结的同时尽情释放了出来。

“佩佩...”她贪恋地舔了舔Omega的腺体，嗅进鼻腔的信息素让她觉得自己好像又要硬了。

“唔唔...”口里的藤蔓仍然没有要出来的意思，但摧枯拉朽的快感让林嘉佩陷入了短暂的放空里，直到阳青颖抽出了腺体，她才仿佛有了一点感知一般看着阳青颖。

她以为阳青颖想要结束了，可是事情好像并不是这样的。

再度被填满的下身又把她轻易拉近了欲望的漩涡里，但这一次不是阳青颖，是那只精神兽，那根阴冷的藤蔓，代替了Alpha径直插进了小穴里，迅速抽送了起来。

刚刚才经历了高潮的Omega根本经不起这样的操弄，而且又软又滑的藤蔓跟Alpha的腺体比起来又是另一种感觉，藤蔓似乎并不知道累，一直保持地同样的速度抽送着，每一次捣弄都能听见粘腻的水声，她被这强烈的刺激拉进了欲望的深渊中，甚至没有发现阳青颖已经离开了房间。

有人敲门。

阳青颖只裹了件大衣，赤着脚站在门口。“谁？”

“是我，我东西忘拿了。”

是老罗欸，阳青颖舔了舔唇，无端的笑了起来。

无语，肯定是刚刚扒拉的时候阳青颖把她的钥匙扯掉了。

罗寒月觉得今天就是出门没看黄历，说好喝酒，结果除了她一堆人都喝的酩酊大醉，她好不容易把阳青颖这个醉鬼搬回了家，结果到了停车场死活找不到钥匙，回来时电梯又坏了，她这把老骨头爬着破楼梯差点爬散架了。

不过，怎么是阳青颖这个醉鬼来开门？

开门的那一瞬间，罗寒月只觉得有一股巨大的拉力从右手而来，她整个人都还处于懵逼中，就听见“砰”的一声关门声，随后自己就被人按在了门板上。

这给后脑勺一个重击让她当场失明。

妈的，搞什么啊在？

但阳青颖并未给罗寒月太多的缓冲时间。她直接将人翻过来抵在门板上，逮着人的后颈就要了下去。

“啊疼疼疼疼疼！”Alpha的后颈可不是让人拿来咬的，这阳青颖发什么酒疯？！罗寒月觉得自己后颈那块肉都快被咬下来了。

她真的有点气到了，但还没来得及动作便觉得下半身一凉，裤子已经被人扯了一半，随即一股浓郁的酒气扑面而来，把她熏的够呛。

“喂喂你要干嘛？我是罗寒月！”这姓阳的不会是喝麻了把自己当场Omega想上自己吧？罗寒月光是想想就觉得要裂开了。

然后，她就真的裂开了。

阳青颖还真想上她。她感觉到Alpha坚硬的腺体正顺着臀壁往里滑，磨蹭几下后就抵在了那狭小的穴口，手指一边往里探进扩张一边往里顶。

“我靠，我靠，你放开我！”她刚开始挣扎，便被阳青颖揪着头发狠狠地顶了进来。

“老罗，你好紧啊...”Alpha 的信息素里混杂的酒精的味道，将罗寒月团团包裹住，但这并不能缓解痛苦，要不是没力气，她差点就蹦了起来，她感觉私处好像流血了，有湿热的液体从那儿流出来了，顺着腿一路流到了地上。

红色的。是血。

她发誓以后喝酒再也不会带上阳青颖了！

好像意识到自己的动作过于粗暴了，阳青颖没急着乱动，而是浅浅抽动了腺体，想让罗寒月适应些。

“你现在，滚出去。”罗寒月的额头上满是冷汗，就连腿也有些站不稳了。

但阳青颖并没有听话，反而整个人都贴了上来，而嵌在身体里的异物随着这个动作更进了一步。“嘶...”罗寒月倒吸了一口凉气。

“很快就舒服了，老罗。”阳青颖进一步钳制住了罗寒月，柔软的腹部紧贴着对方的脊背，胯下的家伙蠢蠢欲动，在另一个Alpha的身体里开垦。

看着逐渐失去反抗能力的罗寒月，她的嘴角又重新勾起了一抹笑容。

来都来了，就别走了。


End file.
